ocean6100fandomcom-20200213-history
Ocean6100's graphics
This is a page of some of Ocean6100's graphics. Zowey30000 and bud.png Jackson custom.png Pup1one draw.png Marvel membership.png|A fake membership card. Kingjustu.png|An animation of player hugging a Teddy Bear. Chris0124.png|An animation of a player eating pie. Dot the Disguise Gal.png|An animation of Dot the Disguise Gal. Ally pic.png|An animation of a penguin Ally from the program Austin & Ally. Mountain717 animation.png|A animation of a player (Mountain717). Woddylan draw.png|An animation of Ocean6100's friend Woddylan. Tommy23456.png|An animation of Tommy23456. Ocean6100 draw.png|An animation of Ocean6100 himself. Zekrom8002 draw.png|An animation of Zekrom8002. Sniffy...the BEAR.png|Sniffybear2 as a bear. King Dubstep.png|An animation of King Dubstep. Pierocks 6017.png|An animation of Pierocks 6017. iGizmo X.png|An animation of Usman. Random Test.png|An animation of Random Test. Battle of the Igloos logo.png|The logo for Woddylan's "Battle of the Igloos". Baku custom final.png|A custom of @BakuSuperTV. Firepup16.png|An animation of Firepup16. Batreeqah Custom final.png|A custom of Batreeqah. Fire Ninja.png|An animation of a Fire Ninja. Fishmr and Dot.png|An animation of Fishmr and Dot the Disguise Gal. Calafornia CP.png|A digitization (animation) of Calafornia1. Tiburon120.png|An animation of Tiburon120 and Shinyhaxorus1. Captain Obi.png|An animation of Captain Obi. Jetpack pengy.png Rainbow Penguin.png|Random animation of a rainbow penguin. Nina draw.png|An animation of @TheNinaCP. ROR Ninja.png|A digitization of Ninja in his Monsters University ROR uniform. OK Polo.png|A digitization of Polo in his Monsters University uniform. Anjyroxx draw.png|A digitization of Anjyroxx. Oof.png|A digitization of a penguin who has fallen on his face. Flying Ocean behind pufflle.png|Ocean6100 flying behind a Green Puffle. Serranno9001.png|Serrano9001's animation. Cap Dylan draw.png|Cap Dylan's animation. Pinguino draw.png|An animation of CP Penguino. Woddylan on a laptop draw.png|Woddylan on a laptop. CP Wazzy Dazzy.png|A digitization of @cpwazzydazzy. Memister.png|A digitization of Memister. DisneyDimney.png|A digitization of Disney Dimney. Bobby 123 Ab drawing.png|A digitization of Bobby 123 Ab. CP Imagineers Team picture.png|An digitization of the #CPImagineers team. Ocean6100 custom 2.png|A custom of Ocean6100. CP Imagineers Theater pic.png|A picture of all the Imagineers in a theater. Chubby Mountain717.png|An animation of a chubby Mountain717. Chubby Woddylan.png|An animation of a chubby Woddylan. Oliver animation request.png|An animation of Happy77, Polo Field and Oliver5187. Lexi custom.png|A custom for Lexi. Happy Birthday Jordy.png|"Happy Birthday" art for Jordyp1. Chubby Ocean.png|A chubby Ocean6100. Chubby Jordy.png|A chubby Jordyp1. Birthday hug picture.png|Two penguins hugging. Ocean6100 owl.png|Ocean6100 - in owl form. Chubby Bobby.png|A chubby version of Bobby 123 Ab. Piano Ocean6100.png|Did you know I play piano? DJ Storm.png|A human animation of DJ Storm. Dylan Brown logo.png|A logo for Dylan. Dylan animation.png|An animation of Dylan. Green Saruko draw.png|Drawn and animated by Ocean6100, made for @GreenSaruko. Hypnotized Blue Puffle.png|An animation of a hypnotized Blue Puffle. Mad Scientist (Dylan).png|Animated Mad Scientist drawing (originally drawn by Dylan). Comic Ocean.png|A quick digitalization of Ocean6100 (which looks unamused). Comic Ocean 2.png|Another quick digitalization of Ocean6100 (slightly surprised this time). Imagineers Side-Hug.png|The CP Imagineers side-hugging. Pengin112.png|A digitalization of Pengin112. Phippsey custom.png|A custom of Phippsey 3. Sharky crush 2.jpg|A digitalization depicting Sharky 9's crush on Cadence. Sniffy's bigfoot people.png|Scared penguins. Sniffybear2 pic.png|Drawn and digitalized by Sniffybear2. Sniffy's people pic.png|One of Ocean6100's first digitalizations. Tech custom.png|A custom made by Ocean6100. Tornado Fire custom.png|A custom for Tornado Fire. Bobby 123 Ab mascot pose.png|A digitalization of Bobby 123 Ab. Ocean6100 mascot pose.png|A digitalization of Ocean6100. Woddylan mascot pose.png|A digitalization of Woddylan. Mountain717's mascot pose.png|A digitalization of Mountain717. CP TARDIS art.PNG|Art of me, JordyP1, and the TARDIS. Jordy mascot pose.png|A digitalization of JordyP1. Official Ocean6100 custom.png|My official custom penguin--made by Club Penguin. Party penguin.png|An icon specifically for Ocean6100's birthday. Party penguin1.png|A cut-out of the penguin in the birthday icon. Ian the Imagineer mascot pose.png|New graphic of Ian the Imagineer! :D Abbygrace custom.png|A custom for Justine L. Amazing Ocean6100 custom_edited-1.png|An older custom I made of myself. Aqua Grabber AAAH with me.png|Past icon art. Arsenal custom again.png|An old custom of Arsenal. Astro Barrier Ocean Me.png|More old icon art. Aunt Arctic interview with me!.png|More icon art. Awesome blue.png|A digitization of Blue. Cove at night.PNG|Cove at Night prototype. Custom Ocean6100.png|A very, very old custom made by myself. Cute Mountain717 penguin_edited-2.png|A very, very old custom of Mountain717. Dale Sandro animation_edited-1.jpg|An old digitization. Dancin' with friends woo.png|More icon art. Digitized Queen Elsa.png|A penguin-ized Queen Elsa! Featured on the Feature Story.PNG|This isn't a graphic of mine, but I want to leave it here anyway. Flashback to the time when JordyP1 and I got featured in the Club Penguin Times. :) Forest at night (updated).png|"Forest at Night" concept art. Haiiii YA.png|Another old custom of me made by myself. Happy player card!.PNG|Not art, but still. This and one more picture are memories of meeting Happy77 on Sleet one day. hAPPYS IGLOO.PNG|Happy77's igloo. Holiday Instructions.png|An old Christmas gift idea I had. Imagineers sitting around a table.jpg|Absolutely breath-taking art by JordyP1. Modern CP Imagineers header.png|A blog header for the CP Imagineers website. Ocean6100 and K1lo.png|An image from the very beginning... Ocean6100 custom (Icequix).png|A custom of me made by Icequix himself. Ocean6100 drawing by Good Artist.jpg|A fantastic drawing of me by Good Artist. Official JordyP1 cutout.png|Official Club Penguin's drawing of JordyP1 herself. :) Partay with me Ocean!.png|Graphic of me at a party. Partay! with Woddylan.png|A graphic of Woddylan at a Music Jam. Puffle Park at night.PNG|"Puffle Park at Night" concept art. Rocket Piggy.JPG|Rocket pig. ^_^ Snow Forts at night.PNG|"Snow Forts at Night" concept art. Snowball Fight! With me.png|A graphic of myself in a snowball fight. Waving Ocean6100 art.png|Art of myself waving. CP Imagineers Selfie.png|Let's take a selfie! Category:Galleries